This invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal stand and particularly a hi-hat cymbal stand allowable to shrink to a small size rapidly to facilitate carrying.
Percussion instruments are essential musical instruments used in concerts. There are many different types of percussion instruments available for generating different audio effect desired. Around the stands for holding the percussion instruments, there are usually also microphone stands or other drum stands. Drummers usually have to play many different types of percussion instruments, and have to step with one foot or two feet the foot pedals located at the bottom of the drum stands or hi-hat cymbal stands to generate required sound while use a spare foot to step the floor to count the beat of the music. In addition, the drummers also have to occasionally strike the cymbals with drumsticks. All this requires the drummer moving their hands and feet swiftly and busily. Hence it is essential to provide the drummers with maximum help and with least possible interference and distractions. However the stands around the drummers for holding percussion instruments and microphones often become sources of interference and impedance. Moreover, the concert tours always have to move to different sites and have to set up rapidly a lot of musical instruments and audio equipment in a limited time period. To make the instruments easy and fast to assemble and disassemble, and smaller sizes to facilitate carrying and transportation become very important.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a hi-hat cymbal stand that has a foot pedal with a detachable bottom plate and a bottom pedal which is turnable to lean on a rod. The bottom plate is engageable with a depressing plate through a fastening element and has two hooks to engage with or disengage from a pivotal axis of a post plate. The stand further has a tripod which may be moved closely to the rod and shrunk to a smaller size by moving an anchor ring up or down on the rod. All this allows the stand to shrink to a smaller size to facilitate carrying and transportation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a detachable leg in the tripod around the rod, the sliding plate may replace the detachable leg to couple with two other legs of the tripod to allow the stand standing on the floor steadily and firmly.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.